


Negative and Accident

by hopeless1665



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Awesome Diogee, Awkward Kissing, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: Bradley thought back from the first time he met Milo to the present and finds that, maybe, Milo isn't as bad as he seems.  And Diogee just rolls his eyes at the socially awkward teen following his boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love this show. I've watched the first episode too many times and I like the thought of Bradley being secret in love with Milo but since his doesn't want to come out, he pretends to hate Milo. And Diogee is the most awesome dog ever, I want another name just to name him Diogee. 
> 
> This is a one-shot, I may write another some other time.

Bradley thought of the first time he met the brown haired anomaly named Milo Murphy. It hadn't been a pleasant experience and from that point he had begun his long standing tradition of sneering at everything Milo did. As the years went by Bradley realized something, he had begun to admire the way his self-proclaimed rival never stopped being so positive. No matter what life throw at Milo he never stopped being a ray of sunshine.

Bradley watched the brunette from where he knelt behind a bush across the street from the Murphy residence. Said brunette was playing with his faithful pet, the only creature that could get close to Milo and the Murphy curse wouldn't flare up. Bradley felt a wave of envy for the small dog.

'If only I could get that close. Not that I would want to,' Bradley continued to try and convince himself that he wasn't in love with the boy who was the polar opposite of him. He was pulled from his thoughts when a tennis ball slammed into his forehead causing him to fall backward and out of his cover bush. He blinked up at the clear fall sky, dazed from the impact. Suddenly, the sun's light was blocked from his face and he could see a face over his and it seemed to be trying to speak to him.

"Are you an angel?" Bradley could see the person blush. He blinked once more and the face came in focus. He felt a blush make its way to his cheeks as he saw Milo hovering over him. 'Oh, no. I called him an angel! Not that he isn't but...no, no, bad thoughts.'

Milo moved back as Bradley slowly sat up. Bradley could see Diogee sitting next to Milo and the dog seemed to roll his eyes at him. 

"Are you okay, Bradley? I'm sorry about the ball."

Bradley looked up at the youngest Murphy's face and could see an apologetic look on his face. His stood up and dusted himself off. "I guess its okay. Its not like you intentionally tried to peg me in the forehead."

Milo's look didn't change. "Still, I'm sorry that the law decided to affect you. Actually, why were you in the bush?"

Bradley stuttered as he tried to come up with a reason for his spying. "Well, y-you see...I, uhhh...I was just...trying to figure out the minimum safe distance from your curse!"

Milo blinked at him. Bradley felt sweat begin to drip down his face. Just as he opened his mouth once more something pushed him from behind. He stumbled and fell against Milo. Their lips met in an awkward kiss. They were both so shocked that neither moved away for several moments. Bradley jerked back and began to flail about as the realization that he had just kissed Milo, his secret crush (so secret that it took until now for him to finally let the truth hit him) slammed into him. Bradley stopped after a few seconds and watched Milo's face for his reaction.

Milo looked dazed as he brought a hand to his lips. Milo broke the silence that fell over them, "That was my first kiss."

Bradley felt his body twitched at the thought that he had just taken Milo's first kiss. It was awkward but Bradley felt proud that he had done something with the accident prone brunette that he had never done before. "Well, just for your information, it was mine, too."

Milo looks at him slightly shocked. "Really?"

"Really. And I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Milo blushed and ducked his head. He fiddled with his hand, "Well, I wouldn't mind much either I suppose."

Bradley grinned and stepped closer to Milo, no longer afraid of the consequences. He leaned in close and closed his eyes, their lips meeting softly. The gentle kiss lasted only for a few moments but both felt content as they parted. They both blinked as barking began to circle around them. They looked down and both smiled in amusement at the small dog that raced around them. Diogee stopped in front of Milo, seeming to smile as he panted.

Milo looked shyly at Bradley who returned the look. Milo spoke up, "So, want to come to my house? My mom made chocolate chip cookies."

Bradley pretended to think it over, "I suppose if cookies are involved then yes."

Milo laughed and held out his hand. Bradley didn't hesitate to take it. The thought never crossed his mind that he could be hit by a car as they crossed the street nor did he worry about the ground splitting in half and swallowing him as he walked up the steps to Milo's front door. His only thoughts were that he was an idiot for ever having any negative thoughts about his angelic accident prone brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Kudos and comments are welcomed, flames can go back to the underworld.


End file.
